


I Know Now Your Love

by TheNomadGold



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crushes, First Times, Hurt, Love, M/M, hopemon, namseok - Freeform, softest moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: What is happening between Namjoon and Hoseok? You know what I mean. Sometimes it takes a wake up call to see what truly matters in life.**Chapter 1 now Edited**





	1. Crush Me Til I Blush Please

Hoseok had waited for him. He was just that type of guy. Without asking, he was there, waiting on the bottom level of the studio for Namjoon, just as he said he would be. Namjoon had stayed behind to practice getting down new dance moves for the last leg of their tour. He hadn’t realized that he had been going for an extra hour. 

“You my friend are an Angel! Sorry for making you wait so long." Namjoon said to Hoseok as he stepped off the elevator and into the lobby area. He finished wipping the sweat off his forehead, threw the damp towel in his dance bag and zipped it up.

Hoseok closed the comic book he had been reading and placed it back in his bag. He stood.

“It’s no problem! I’m glad you are working on your dance Namjuun!” Hoseok smiles at him. He patted Joon onthe back. “Just don’t over do it."

Namjoon laughed deeply. “Yes I know, I’m just trying to get good like you."

Hoseok looked down at the floor.“Ahhh Namjun! I’m not that great!”

The two went back and forth about how good of dancers each other was as they exited the dance studio building and headed towardstheir dorms, bumping shoulders every now and then. Hopefully Jin was cooking up something good for them at home.

——-

Namjoon had a crush on someone. Namjoon knew. BTS knew, the BTS staff knew. Even Namjoon's crush knew. Hoseokhad confirmed it the other week with Yoongi. 

“Yoongi hyung, does, does Namjoonie having feelings for me?” Hoseok had asked as he got ready for bed, pulling a fresh white T-shirt over his head. Yoongi was laying back nodding gently along to whatever beats he was now listening to from his air pods. 

“God y’all are idiots. And Yes. Yes he does to answer your question.” He rolled over in his bed. “I’m going to sleep now. Good night Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok's heart stopped. All could get out at the moment was an “Oh! Okay...goodnight!” 

He got himself into bed and turned off his bedside lamp. The wheels started to turn in his head. 

After about thirty minutes of trying and failing to fall asleep, Hoseok could now clearly see what he had stupidly overlooked so many times. Joon-ah. Crushing on him. And crushing hard! 

In early days, Hoseok was always used to Joon giving him compliments just like he would give the other members. He didn’t see anything unusual as Joon was always a positive person and as their leader, tried to make everyone feel like they were an important part of the team. 

Hoseok also made a mental note that Joon used to always give him clothes that he no longer wanted. He smiled as he laid back in his bed thinking of his favorite knit cap he always wore, also from Joon. “You look like an acorn”, Joon had said when Hoseok had first tried it on. It was still his favorite.

But the compliments and the clothes were small things that happened several years ago. But within the last two years...

Hoseok could now clearly see a change in their leader. He noticed that the compliments from Namjoon, that were usually equally spread among all the members, were now mostly towards Hoseok. Now that Hoseok thinks about it, it was like Joon went out of his way to find things to compliment him on, especially during Run BTS filming. Whether it was what he was wearing, what he said, how he looked, Namjoon had a compliment ready and waiting. 

And then, there were the Bon Voyage vacation trips. Hoseok had to admit, some of the best times he had on the trip involved Namjoon and his antics. 

He remember their dining experience where Joon continued to shamelessly compliment Hoseok about everything he did for the group. There were three things that Hoseok remembered about that night. 1) He blushed throughout the whole dinner 2) He felt brief butterflies and 3) three other members of BTS were sitting directly behind them.

But it was like Joon didn’t care. At that moment, his whole focus was on Hoseok. And Hoseok felt every bit of the attention. 

Hoseok remembers that when they left the restaurant that at some point Joon had wrapped his hand around hi. Hoseok's brain couldn’t process or make sense of what was going on fast enough and flight took over. He had forcefully dropped Namjoon's hand, laughing it off with his friend.

He had told himself to forget it had happened. And so he did. 

With Yoongi's confirmation, it makes it even more clearer now. 

The Malta Trip. They had been assigned for brothers outings for two days. And Hoseok doesn’t think he had ever laughed harder than on Namjoon and his first day at the mall. He had always thought Namjoon's forgetfulness and clumsiness were some of his best charms. He never would have guessed that he would rub of on him, and Hoseok would leave his shopping bag at the mall. 

And the next evening. They upheld their deal with the rest of the members to go to have beers together. By the first round, and a half of his glass down, Hoseok was starting to feel it in his system. He could sense Joon's long stares more now and occasionally smiled sluggishly back at him with a raised and questioning eyebrow. He remembers going to sit with Joon out on a bench, the downtown atmosphere of Malta twinkling all around them. It was zen, it was home, it was...nice. And felt right. 

But that was now months ago. And Namjun had continued to throw compliments at Hoseok, try to find ways to be around him on stage while they were touring. But Namjoon never fully acted. Never that. And even if he did finally act on the situation, Hoseok didn’t know how he would respond.

——

The sky had darkened a lot more than Namjoon had realized as he and Hoseok headed back to the dorms, chatting about nothing important. The temperature had dropped and the wind had picked up from earlier too. 

“I don’t remember them ffff—fore-cacasting high winds thi-this evening?!” Hoseok said, his teeth chattering slightly. 

Namjoon was quick to look to his right and see a small, shivering Hobi. Hoseok was only wearing a light long sleeve shirt, which would have been appropriate for the weather if they had left at their regularly scheduled time. But no, Namjoon had to stay after and let it get cold and windy, and now had poor Hobi's health at risk. This was all his fault. 

“Oh Hob-ah! You look frozen! Let me help you.”

“ I-it’s o-okay Namjun really! We, we, we are only a a c-couple blocks from the d—-"

“Come here you!”

Namjoon had stopped walking and tugged lightly on Hoseok's shirt to get him to turn around. Namjoon then proceeded to remove his black fleeced lined zip-up hoodie. He held up the hoodie in both hands as he looked at Hoseok. “Please, take it. ", he smiled. 

Oh no. Hoseok could feel the blush coming on in full force. Luckily, it was dark enough to hide and they were not directly under a street lamp. 

_Focus Hoseok_. He thought to himself. "Than, thanks Joon-ah. You really didn’t have to."

He slipped his arms into the fleece warmth. Namjoon stepped in close and zipped up the hoodie in the front, following the zipper with his eyes until they finally landed on Hoseok's. 

_This hoodie smells like him_. Hoseok thoughts were spinning has his eyes met Joon's.

“All good? " Namjoon asked leaning in close. Hoseok could see that Namjoon's cheeks had turned pink in the cold. And there was that stupid, cute dimple. _Fuck_.

It was different this time. He felt it. Other times like this, when they had been close, he was able to brush it off, to come back down. But now, he couldn’t look away. Namjoon's eyes were so...caring. He wanted nothing more, than just Hoseok's well being. And Hoseok saw that.

He stepped closer and reached up towards Namjoon's cheek. He rubbed it softly. “Joon-ah” 

Namjoon saw this move as encouragement and carefully moved one of his arms around Hobi's waist to pull him even closer in. His heart started beating fast. “Yes, Hob-ah?” 

Hoseok closed his eyes, leaned his head upwards, and slightly pursed his lips. 

——

He waited. And waited. And waited for what felt like an eternity. He could feel the rush from it all. The 'finally getting to know it all' feeling. And that’s why his other senseswere dulled, and it wasn’t till he had opened his eyes to realize that Namjoon, and Namjoons lips for that matter, were no longer facing towards him. 

Nor did he realize that Namjoon was now speaking. 

Nor did he realize, until now, that they were surrounded by four men.

Hoseok froze. His whole body tensed up, but he felt a reassuring hand grab his and squeeze.

“Hobi, just stay behind me okay. It will be okay!” Namjoon whispered, voice steady. Hobi cowered behind him.

The men were all of different heights, but all in good shape and form. A bunch of petty thieves. 

“Well, well. Look at who we found out on date night? A bunch of fucking fags!”

The group roared with laughter. 

Hoseok felt Namjoon's hand squeeze his harder. 

Joon didn’t see any guns, although he thought the guys might have knives stashed somewhere on their person. He could feel Hobi's hand trembling in his. He had to get them out of this. 

Joon raised his other hand up in the air. “ We are just trying to get home. He took a step forward. "If you could just let us throu-"

“Not so fast!" The ring leader of the group stepped in their way. “We know who you are, and we know what you have.”

Namjoon and Hoseok's hearts dropped. They knew they were members of BTS. 


	2. Thieves Made Me Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers, just read!

And this would be it. The time that Namjoon truly hated being an idol. Being part of BTS. The fact that they were now and forever more a target. 

And now these thugs would not let them pass home to safety. Namjoon looked at Hoseok quickly and whispered "Apanman". 

"Hey! No talking between you two!" Namjoon's eye's had whipped back in the direction of the gang leader, who had come closer. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Hoseok rummaging with something in his pocket. He had got the message. Namjoon hoped it worked. 

The gang leader was now approaching Namjoon's personal space. Namjoon made sure Hoseok was directly behind him. 

"So we have two members of BTS tonight boys! We've struck gold!" The gang leader laughed. All the others followed suit.

"Yeh, Tae-chon", a heavy set gang member grumbled. "This is great! Unbelievable even! Who would have known that members of the currently most famous boy band in the world would be stupid enough to walk down a dark alley at night. With no back up?!" The gang member leared. The rest of the crew cackled and showed their disgusting and stained toothy grins. Was it Namjoon's imagination or was the gang coming in closer to them. Shit. 

The gang leader, Tae-chon, held up his hand for the rest of the gang to stop advancing, as he positioned himself so that his nose was almost touching Namjoon's. He was close enough now to Namjoon that he could smell the stale beer on his breath. "You're their leader. Aren't you boy. I've seen you all on TV."

Namjoon at this point was breathing heavily. He didn't answer.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" Tae-chon bellowed. 

Namjoon involuntarily closed his eyes and flinched at the volume of Tae-chon's words. At the same time, Hoseok wailed, and started breathing more heavily. Still holding his hand, Namjoon turned and grabbed Hoseok's shoulder, hoping to provide some form of comfort in their dire situation. 

"Hobi-ah, shhhh, sh, it okay! I'm here with you, I'll protect you okay!" Namjoon saw the start of Hoseok's tears. How were they going to get out of this?

"I said, LOOK AT MEEEEEE!" Namjoon heard the quick swoosh of wind but didn't see coming a good solid punch to the face from the gang lord. All he was able to process in the moment was suddenly being disconnected from Hoseok's grasp, landing on the ground, and then utter and complete pain to his right cheek. "Ahhh!", he groaned. From what felt like far away. He heard Hoseok's voice.

"Joon-ah! Oh n- no!Leave me alon- ughh, get off me!!"

By the time Namjoon's focus came back, he saw that two of the gang members had snatched Hoseok up under the arm. The gang still had Tae-chon and Namjoon surrounded.  
Tae-chon looked down upon Namjoon with a grimace on his face, while Namjoon held his burning cheek. "Filthy fags." He spit down upon Namjoon, a gross glob landing on his shirt. Namjoon flinched. "All you're good for is advertising makeup."

Tae-chon's hand flicked in the air. "Take whatevers on them."

The gang followed command, and before Namjoon new it, he had several hands groping all around his body. The strap of his bag that still clung to his shoulder was ripped off. The little pocket change was taken, along with his cellphone. It took a moment for Namjoon to realize that he was feeling colder by the second. They were taking his clothes. Panic seeped in. Namjoon tried wrestling the men off of him but with no success. Despite his large size, he was no match for the gang members and pinned to the ground. He looked over to the side and could see that Hoseok was in no better state. He was being stripped as well.

Namjoon started crying. "Hobi!!!! Hob-aahh! Don't touch him!!!" Namjoon growled.

Hoseok kept crying and didn't make eye contact. He looked like he had given up.

Once the gang had taken all of their clothing and left both of them in only their boxers, Namjoon was roughly brought back upright to his barefeet. He could see Hoseok clearly now. He could see him violently shivering, face tear stained, eyes looking down to the ground. Still breathing heavily. 

On instinct, Namjoon tried to move closer to the boy. "Hoseok-ah, are you okay!? Are you hurt! Hobi, speak to me-owww!" Namjoon felt one of the gang members that held him back, knee him in his side. 

"Shut up and stay still, you piece of shit." The gang member spat. Namjoon tried to regain his breath and started to shiver as the cold took over his body. Please guys we need you.

"Bring him back here." Tae-chon pointed towards Namjoon. The thugs carried him back towards the center of the circle. 

"Let him go." Tae-chon's voice was chilling. Namjoon felt the thugs arms slip from underneath his armpits as he was violently pushed foward to meet the gang leader in the middle on shaky legs.

Namjoon saw that Hobi was pale white now. He's scared for me. His attention turned back to Tae-chon as he spoke. 

"You leader have a problem with taking direction." Tae-chon slowly circled him. "You have a problem, LISTENING!", Tae-chon hissed continuing to walk around Joon. 

"What do we do to those who don't listen men? We?"

"TEACH THEM A LESSON!" The group jeered loudly. 

Tae-chon had completed another circle and now stood directly infront of Namjoon. They both stared directly into each others eyes. 

"Okay." Tae-chon spoke death.

Namjoon took the first punch. And then another one. And another. To his face, to his nose to pretty much any body part Tae-chon could reach as Namjoon attempted to shield himself with his arms. Hoseok was crying and yelling hysterically in the background. 

"Joonah, no Joon please, no! Leave him alone please, no!" Hoseok shrieked. This seemed to fuel Tae-chon's ego. 

"Real. Men.Only. Ugh. Use. Their. Fist." Tae-chon breathed after each blow, by this time, having Joon back on the ground. There was blood everywhere. He couldn't see clearly from his eyes, and new his nose was most likely broken. Namjoon continued to hold up his arms in defense. 

"Woohoo! I'm on a role tonight!!!" Tae-chon yelled as he climbed off of Namjoon panting. The gang members laughed. 

"I got lots of energy! You look like you need a break leader! I'll just knock up your little love over here. No problem." Tae-chon licked his lips as he moved towards Hoseok. 

Namjoon spat out the great amount of blood in his mouth. From the ground,he could just make out the blurred vision of Hoseok as he tried to struggle away from the center of the circle, but was roughly pushed back by some of the gang members. "Noo-qqcqkqqcq" Namjoon coughed. "Noo Hoseok, aahh!" Joon tried to move his legs, but one felt like jello and the other felt twisted. He was in severe pain. 

He looked on in horror as Tae-chon moved up and grabbed Hoseok's face and squeezed his cheeks. Hoseok let out a whimper. 

"Now, now damsel in distress, its only fair that you get some blows too! You can't expect for your prince there to get all the fun huh?! Don't worry, I'll go real easy on you."

He stepped closer to Hoseok's ear. "I know this is your first time." Tae-chon licked the ear. 

Hoseok stood frozen and pale. Namjoon saw Tae-chon take a step back and saw him winding up to swing. Hoseok looked ready to face his fate. 

Tae-chon pulled back and swung. 

\---  
Upon opening his eyes, Tae-chon thought he would see a cowering damsel, maybe damsel blood even. Instead his fist had mad impact with what felt like strong muscle. 

Namjoon felt the impact, the pain, and fell into Hoseok's arms. "Noooooooooo!" Hoseok fell over with Namjoon's weight and grasped him tight by his shoulders.

"Why you little! Arrrghh!!!" Tae-chon seemed enraged by Namjoon's act of chivalry and doubled his timing with the punches. One two, one two. 

Namjoon could no longer feel pain as he succumbed to his injuries. All he could foucs on were the beautiful eyes of a crying Hobi. Hoseok could feel the vibration of every punch Namjoon's body took for him. "Don't worry Hob-ah, I, I, ugh, I'll protect you." Hoseok could see the blood dripping from Namjoon. "I'm so sorry Joonie. I'm so sorry!"

Namjoon could just make out the flashing of blue lights across Hoseok's face.  
Before everything went dark, he felt a smile form on his face.

"It's okay, n, now Hob-ah, I l-"

\----


	3. Those Were Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go to him. 
> 
> *Will work on continuity later guys. Thanks for reading!

The nurses had to pry Hoseok's fingers off of Namjoon's arms in order to take him back to a room for examination once they arrived at the ER. He had been hysterical for the whole ride over. EMS had allowed him to ride with Namjoon along with Sejin.

Nothing the staff said to him provided comfort. All he knew is that Namjoon had taken numerous punches for him, and now his body laid battered and broken before him.

In Hoseok’s state of no clothes, shivering, and hysterics, the nurses also guided him back to a room for examination. Only some of the Big Hit Staff could go back with the boys, Sejin being one of them.

The rest of the boys had rode with staff over to make sure Namjoon arrived safely, but were then told to head back to the dorm as to not raise concern from fans. The ER was the last place ARMY wanted to see their boys.

“Don’t worry guys, the rest of the staff and I will take good care of these two. Go home now and try and get some sleep.”, said Sejin before turning back and heading towards Namjoon's room.

“We should all head back and straighten up Hobi and Joon-ah’s rooms. Make them feel welcome and comfortable when they come back. We don’t know how long they will be here, but that’s the least we could do for our brothers.”, said Seokjin as they headed back out to the staff that would drive them home.

“Yes! And let’s pick up some flowers for them too. Joon-ah and Hobi-ah love plants!” said Jimin.

When the boys got home around 1 a.m. that night, they immediately started cleaning up the dorm, specifically targeting Namjoon and Hoseok's rooms. By 2:30, they were all exhausted, but as they laid down in their individual beds, not one of them could fall asleep. Not when two were missing from home.

——-

Hoseok was restless at first when they split Namjoon and himself into separate rooms, but calmed down some as one of the nurses gave him another heated blanket to put over is body and another asked him to match her breathing. One of the Big Hit staff held his hand while he sat on the exam table. It helped. Somewhat. He was also told that Sejin was with Namjoon.

It seemed like hours before Dr. Finally came into the room. He asked first for Hoseok to explain what happened with as much detail as he could remember. This would help police in tracking down the individuals who had assaulted them. The doctor didn’t mention Namjoon’s state yet.

Hoseok explained what happened but soon had tears streaming down his eyes and started breathing rapidly again. He also started sniffling. The doctor could see the boy had been through enough for the day. He did a through examination before giving his conclusion.

"Hoseok-ssi , other than having possible signs of a slight cold, you should be okay physically within the next two days.”, said the doctor with a smile.

Hoseok could not form a smile if he tried at the moment. He just slightly nodded his head.

The doctor's smile turned down slightly as he rested a hand on Hoseok's leg.

“What I am concerned about is how you are doing mentally Hoseok. Do you have a counselor you can speak with?”

Hoseok and the staff in the room nodded their heads.

"I would recommend you spend some time with them, maybe twice a week, to start to be able to process what has happened to you and Namjoon?"

At the mention of Namjoon’s name, Hoseok stood up and reached for the doctor's shoulders with wide eyes.

"Namjoon-ah! Is he okay? Can I see him now please?! I’m fine now so- so please let me see him!!!" He didn’t mean to sound so pushy, but this was his friend that he cares for. His friend that protected him with all he had.

The doctor put a hand up. His eyes were kind. “Hoseok-ssi I will allow you to see Namjoon, but only if you are calm."

Hoseok nodded and tried to get at least his breathing under control as his tears would not stop.

“Before you go to his room, I must prepare you for what you will see. First Hoseok, Namjoon suffered a lot of blows to his stomach and face.”

Hoseok nodded and braced himself to hear what else the doctor had to tell him.

“He has several broken ribs and major bruising along his abdomen. His nose was broken and he has several bruises lining his face. He also has a minor foot fracture.”

Hoseok gasped but tried to remain calm. I can’t get worked up again, he thought. I need to see him.

"Luckily, I don’t think that any of his injuries will require surgery and I didn’t see any signs of a cold developing, however, due to the amount of pain I know he had to be experiencing when he first arrived we prescribed him some medication so that he could get some good rest. So when you go over, Namjoon will be sleeping. He is also bandaged up over most of his face, chest, and on his ankle.”

Hoseok took as much as he could in to process.

“Are you ready?" The doctor patted him on his shoulder. 

Hoseok shook his head yes.

"Okay, good.You are very strong and you have a very strong and caring friend never forget that! I will be back by to check on you both tomorrow. The nurses will be in and out through the night to keep watch over both of you.

"Thank you Dr.", Hoseok said

The doctor smiled and then left.

One of the nurses came back in and handed Hoseok a warm long sleeve T-shirt and loose fitting but warm pants. She also provided him with socks.

"Please put these on Hoseok and I will walk with you over to Namjoon-ssi room.", she said with a smile.

Hoseok had never dressed so fast in his life.

“Slow down! HOSEOK-ah!!!", the BigHit staff said. "Namjoonie isn’t going anywhere and Sejin is with him!"

"I know.", Hoseok said. "but... I can’t wait." His heart wouldn’t let him. Hoseok followed the nurse out of his room and down the hallway to Namjoon's.

——-

With all the information, the doctor gave him, it still wasn’t enough to prepare Hoseok when he saw his friend for the first time since the assault.

There were so many bandages, so many machines and monitors, so much beeping. A tube was coming from what looked like Namjoon's mouth, protruding from all the bandage coverage.

Hoseok felt his body sway and would have fallen to the floor if not for a pair of strong arms.

"Easy there kid!" Sejin had caught him under the armpits. Hoseok stood back up on shaky legs.

"Sorry Sejin-ah. It’s just, this is..." He looked at his dear friend. "A lot."

Hoseok pointed towards the tube. "Why does he have that Sejin-ah?", he said with worry.

“Only to help him breathe better Hob-ah. That’s all! He should be able to have it out in the morning once he wakes." Sejin assures him by rubbing his shoulders.

Hoseok nodded. "Come sit down for a moment." Sejin patted the chair next to him. Hoseok made his way over and sat down next to him. For a while, the two sat there in silence. 

Hoseok could not take his eyes off Namjoon. The monitors continued to beep.

"Hoseok-ah. I spoke with the police and got some information from them, but I want to hear from you. What, what happened out there?"

Hoseok respected and admired Sejin. He was always there for the boys when they needed him most no matter what. But he did not want to relive what they had been through. He was brief.

“We were walking home and we, we ended up being surrounded by this gang. Hoseok could feel new tears starting to stream down his face.

"Then the gang leader started to beat up Namjoon! He would have beaten me too if not for....”

He couldn’t continue. Sejin nodded slowly, understanding that he had reach his limit of questioning. He watched as Hoseok continued to stare at Joon from the chair.

"Well, I’m glad you two made it out of there alive." He stood up and stretched. "I’m going to go update Namjoon's mother on his condition. I’ll also contact your Dad to let him know that you are okay.”

Sejin bent down to meet Hoseok's eye level. “I know he’s sleeping, but you can talk to him. Make sure to touch him gently. He’s been through a lot, but it won’t hurt him to have some human contact. Just be gentle.” He winked at Hoseok as he turned to leave the room.

Once the door shut behind him, Hoseok sat frozen in his chair. He was finally alone with Joon since the assault had occurred.

Hoseok looked at fingers for a moment twiddling his thumbs. He stood up and tried to wipe away most of the tears that would not cease from falling. He made his way over to Joon's beside. Hoseok was careful not to knock over any of the monitors or snag the chords connected to Joon. He stared at him for a long time. From what Hoseok could see though the bandaging Joon's chest rose up and down slowly. He looked peaceful.

“You idiot.” He rubbed his hands through Namjoon's hair. It always felt so soft. He bent down slowly, lingering tear drops wetting Namjoon's bandaging across his face. Hoseok gently pressed his lips against Namjoon's forehead. He let them rest there for a few seconds. Then whispered in Namjoon’s ears.

“Those punches were mine.”


	4. Bed For Two Please

Hoseok doesn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he was back in his own hospital room and his own hospital bed. He was groggy for a couple of seconds, and then everything that happened yesterday flooded his memory. He shot up in bed. "Joon."

In his haste to get to the other, and his natural loudness coming through, he had accidentally woken up one of the staff that had stayed with him through the night. The staff stood up as he saw Hoseok briskly walking towards the door.

Hope-ah, where are you going?

"I've got to go see him." He cursed at himself for not remaining with Namjoon throughout the night. For not being his protector like he ought to be after...after what happened.

Hoseok had made it out of the door and was down the hall as the worried staff also exited his room.

"The doctor may come at any moment to do your final check up! Hoseok-ah? Are you listening?!"

"Just tell him I'll be with Joon."

Hoseok didn't mean to come off nastily. He was just frustrated in himself. What if something had happened over night? Something awful? Something serious? He didn't like the direction his thoughts were headed towards. He saw that Namjoon's door was already slightly ajar and could hear some soft talking. He also heard the familiar beeping of monitors. Hoseok pushed the door further in and stepped through.

One of the nurses had come in to check Namjoon's vitals. She was an older woman, maybe in her late 40s. She had been in conversation with Sejin about Namjoon's progress.

Sejin was mid sentence when Hoseok entered.

"Oh! Good Morning Hoseok-ssi. How are you feeling this morning?"

The nurse who was new from those who worked the previous day turned to acknowledge Hoseok.

"Oh! Good Morning young man! Sejin, you did not tell me you get the pleasure of spending most of your time working around such handsome young men!" She smiled teasingly and Sejin smiled with her.

Hoseok blushed at the comment. He bowed and was fully aware of how light weight his barely there hospital pants and shirt were. "Good Morning."

That's when he heard another persistent beep and his eyes shot over to Namjoon.

\------

It turned out that hospital beds were actually spacious enough to fit two extra skinny boy band members. Who would have thought? After entering Namjoon's room that morning, Hoseok had spoke with Sejin and the new nurse on duty for a bit. Hoseok was able to convince Sejin that he should take a break, get breakfast, and stretch his legs, and he had kindly accepted. When Sejin left, Hoseok was about to pull up a chair and sit next to Namjoon, but the kind nurse spoke up.

"Dear, you look like you are shivering!. You want to stay and talk with your friend, yes?"

"Yes." Hobi said, as he wrapped his hands around his shoulders.

The nurse made her way over to the corner of Joon's bed. "You both are very close?"

Hobi thought for a moment. He hoped that the nurse could not see a new blush coming to his cheeks. "Yes."

"Great!" The nurse said with a big grin and clapped her hands. She pressed the release bar on one side of Namjoon's bed and lowered the bar down to the ground. She immediately turned to look at Hoseok.  
"Go ahead and get in."

Hobi was stunned at first and just stared at her.

The nurse stared back at him for a second. "You will be in here for hours talking to him, why not stay warm and comfortable while you're at it ?" She winked.

Hoseok finally snapped out of his shock. "Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiight."

The nurse beckoned him over as she carefully pulled back the sheets that were covering Joon. With her assistance, Hoseok carefully stepped in to the bed and got situated next to the blonde haired boy.

Hoseok thanked the nurse again for her help, and then watched her exit the room. Then he stared down at Joon.

While Hoseok was in a slight reclined position on the bed, Namjoon still lye fully resting on his back. It was then that Hoseok noticed most of the bandages had been removed. The breathing tube was gone. Namjoon looked more like himself in the face. Still heavily bruised by his eyes and on his lips, but alive. His chest moved in and out as he breathed. Hoseok raised one of his hands over Namjoon's mouth and felt as his breathe tickled his fingers.

He ran his hand lightly over Namjoon's chin. "Joon, can you hear me?"

Hoseok spent hours with Namjoon. Talking about what every came to mind. Mostly light things, nothing too heavy. He hoped, that in some way of a miracle Namjoon could hear him. All while this was happening, the same nurse and some other medical members were in and out of the room. Anytime they touched one of the monitors attached to Namjoon, Hoseok got nervous and had to ask for an explanation.

The main nurse chuckled at his curiosity. "Dear boy, we are changing out his pain medication. Reducing the dosage. Its a good thing. He's making progress!"

"So what does that mean? Is Namjoonie getting better" said Hoseok as he stood to stretch out his limbs from lounging for so long.

The lead nurse came closer and grabbed his hands. "Just know that he should be waking up soon."

Hoseok breathed in deeply. Soon.

\---------

Hoseok continued to talk with Joon throughout the day. He did not see Seokjin return, assuming that that the head nurse had reported that Namjoon was in good hands with Hoseok not leaving his side, except for a small pee break.

Jimin had showed up with a special lunch for Hoseok and sending love and well wishes from the rest of the group members. When he first saw Hoseok in the bed with Joon, Jimin's eyes went wide.

"Is there something you want to tell me Hoseok-ah!?!? This is so sudden!!"

"Ahhh! No Jiminnie! I, I just thought this would be more comfortable instead of sitting in those hard back chairs for hours." Hoseok said defensively while he unconsciously shifted slightly away from Namjoon.

Jimin laughed. "Calm down hyung! I was only picking at you. I know how things are."

Hoseok smiled. "Thank you Jimin-ah, for my bulgolgi. Its tasty!"

"You're welcome, you know the others would be here, but we didn't want to raise suspicion with fans."

"I know, it all good. The guys have been texting nonstop. You guys are really great!"

He patted Jimin on the knee.

Jimin stayed for a bit to keep Hoseok company. He quickly noticed how Hoseok would include Namjoon in the conversations they were having. How cute, Jimin thought. Hopefully Namjoon could hear them.

\-------

After Jimin left, the nurses were the only real visitors to the room. Namjoon's parents had called in to Facetime with their son on Hoseoks phone. Apparently, Sejin had spilled the beans to his parents that they were sharing a bed.

When Hoseok answered, his face was beet red as he spoke to the Kim's. He held the phone away enough so that they could see Namjoon who's chest was rising up and down calmly.

"Oh my baby!" Mrs Kim said. "He looks good doesn't he?!" She turned to her husband.

"He does my dear, even better than earlier this morning." Mr.Kim said.

Hoseok sat up straighter in the bed. "Wait. You both were able to come in to visit?!"

Mrs. Kim laughed. "Oh yes Hoseok-ah. We came in extra early this morning to see Joon."

"Yes, we came in to check on him and were completely surprised to find he had a guardian angel already watching over him."

Mr. Kim lightly chuckled.

Hoseok blushed even further. Now possibly the color of a good tomato.

"We couldn't bare to wake you son. You seemed so at peace and, I knew it had been a long day for you. We had Sejin carry you back to your room so you could get a proper nights rest." Mrs. Kim smiled wide as tears started to come down. "I...l'm so glad you boys are safe now!" She left the frame as she continued to cry.

"Well, we will go so that you can get back to mending too. Thank you so much for being there to take care of our Joonie Minnie, Hoseok-ah. Please let us know when he wakes and if you need anything at all, just call us."

Hoseok did a slight bow to the camera. "I will do that Mr.Kim and thank you! Take care and stay healthy!"

Hoseok ended the call and laid his phone down on the bedside table.

He smiled. Namjoon's parents were both so loving, no wonder they gave birth to such a kind-hearted gentleman. A giant, but a gentleman.

He missed his own mom and dad. His mom had a bad cold and did not want to bring germs to the hospital and his dad was playing nurse back at home. They called by phone to check in on him every couple of hours. His sister also called. Ji Woo was currently away on a friend's trip through Europe. Hoseok was glad she was able to get away. She had been working really hard with her clothing line lately and deserved the break.

Hoseok settled back down with Namjoon and began to tell him a story. Eventually, his story grew bad, he grew bored, and finally decided to play some music. What songs would Namjoonie like, he thought as he scrolled through his phone.

"What should I play for you Joon-ah? Hmmm?" He smiled as he found a song. As the music started to flow through his phone speaker, Hoseok laid his head down on the pillow and hummed along. He turned his head slightly to watch Namjoon inhale and exhale. As he hummed along to the song, he started to count what moles he could see across Namjoon's face. They were cute moles...

\-------

A sweet melody. Something of sadness, longing, and relief. A beautiful message. A beautiful sound. A...a beautiful voice. He felt himself being lifted slowly from out of the darkness and felt himself scratching beneath the surface. Was that light ahead? His heartbeat picked up as the song continued.

Love is so painful

Goodbyes are even more painful

I can't go on if you're not here

Love me, love me

Come back to my arms...

\-----

Hoseok had moved from Namjoon's face down to looking over his hands. Joon's hands were bigger than his, and definitely tanner. Hoseok carefelly arranged it so that his palm rested ontop of Namjoon's, he blushed slightly as he continued to sing

Love is so painful

Goodbyes are even more painful

I can't go on if you're not here

Love me, love me

Come back to my arms...

Hoseok did a double take as he felt, then saw his palmed grasped by a golden hand. He lost his breathe. Then he heard him.

"Llovvve isn't o, over, over, o, over."

Hoseok couldn't hold back his tears as he looked up. His eyes met the eyes of a man. A very alert, and alive, and breathing man.

"Namu."


End file.
